The Galactic War
by sastath
Summary: War among Earth, Avatar, Star Wars. A tester chapter/story to see if it can gain any interest. May or may not continue. The ultimate battle in the Galaxy is about to begin. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**The Galactic War**

**Intro/Test**

**Don't own, no profit, etc…**

XxX

"All aircraft weapons free, weapons free!" Colonel Miles Quaritch shouted into his com-link. He watched, as swarms of Na'vi came swooping down upon his technologically superior forces, riding Ikran.

At the same time a horde of Na'vi horse riders came charging towards the people of Earth or otherwise known as the 'Sky People.'

"We got movement!" Shouted the commander in charge as he watched the blips on his scanner. "Light em' up!" He shouted.

XxX

"General O'Neill are we just going to stand by and let this happen?" Colonel Carter asked as she watched the Na'vi get torn up by from the base camp set up on Pandora.

Stargate Command had discovered the lush world of Pandora and also discovered that the planet was rich in trinium deposits or as the native people called it unobtanium. However, since the Stargate program had gone public after the defeat of the Goa'uld and Ori, the public and world governments demanded that the program return a profit.

"Carter. You know I can't call this off." General O'Neill responded a grim expression on his face.

"But, do you not have operational command O'Neill?" Teal'c commented.

"Jack this isn't right. These are people. We have no right to do this to them. We have stopped this kind of thing before." Daniel Jackson, one of the top researchers on Pandora after the death of Dr. Grace Augustine, said referring to their past mission when SG-1 was still a team.

"Operational command was given over to Colonel Quaritch, as long as it met the approval of Selfridge." O'Neill said in a slightly disgusted manner as his thoughts wandered to the greedy rat Parker Selfridge who was the 'investors' choice in the operation on Pandora.

"General." A private monitoring some operation screens, muttered.

"What is it private?" O'Neill said making his way to the privates position.

"Sir… we have incoming." The private said in disbelief as the rest of the disbanded SG-1 team, as well as a few stragglers came over.

"Perhaps reinforcements that were kept hidden from us?" Teal'c said with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't think so." Carter said staring at the screen.

"They are taking up attack positions on our forces!" The private said, as the air in the room grew thick with wonder, as no one knew whom these new forces might be.

"Lucian Alliance?" Carter asked with a tone of urgency.

O'Neill didn't know who it was, but at the moment he knew those men and women who were slaughtering the Na'vi were about to be slaughtered themselves if he didn't act fast.

"Get Quaritch on the line with me now!" O'Neill shouted. "We got to get them out of there!"

XxX

Earlier

"I'm sorry sir, but you don't have clearance to see the Grand Admiral." The guard before the Admiral's headquarters said as he positioned himself between the Captain and the Admiral's quarters.

"You don't understand this is urgent. I must see the Admiral now." The Captain took a quick look at the rank of the man before him, Corporal "Do I need to pull rank Corporal?"

"I only report to the Admiral…" The guard said. "_Sir_." He added in a slightly sarcastic manner.

The captain glowered and his face reddened with anger. "Now see here Corporal. I demand to see the…"

"What is all the commotion?" A cold and slightly eerie voice sounded over the com-link outside the Grand Admiral's quarters.

The guard shot the Captain a cold look of silence before approaching the com-link. "Nothing Grand Admiral, the Captain wished to discuss matters of irrelevant importance and I was just…"

"I shall decide that." The voice in the com-link once again said in a very cold and collective manner. "Now let the Captain enter."

The guard though reluctantly stepped to the side, pulled out and swiped a passkey that opened the door to the Grand Admiral's quarters.

The Captain entered and as he did, a cold and disturbing feeling fell over him. He nearly jumped as the door slide shut behind him cornering him with the Grand Admiral, or what he figured was the Grand Admiral, being he could only see the back of his chair.

"What is of such importance Captain that you disturb me when I have only just returned from Imperial Center?" The Admiral's voice sounded from the depths of the chair.

"I'm sorry sir." The Captain said with a bow. "Congratulations on your promotion to Grand Admiral sir, but I thought it be best you know that sector eleven has become active."

"Active?" The cold voice replied in question.

"Yes sir. It is the planet where we found many deposits of doonium (trinium/unobtanium). We have recently picked up technological readings from it… far to advanced for the native populous to have reached. Which, means…"

"Which, means we have outside interference on a planet that the Empire lays claim to." The cold voice said interrupting the Captain.

"Yes sir." The Captain responded in a hollow manner.

"Any chance the Rebellion has discovered us?" The cold voice of the Admiral sounded.

"I don't think so, sir."

"You don't think so?"

The Captain gulped a bit. "No sir. The Rebellion has not discovered our operations here in the Unknown Regions."

The chair swiveled and the newly appointed Grand Admiral came into view. His bright white uniform clashing against his cold blue skin, his red eyes seemed to sink into the Captain as he stared at the Captain in a brief moment of thought.

"Send our best fighter squadrons and ground troops to deal with this threat and after they have departed to the planet bring us in broadcast range of the Emperor." The Grand Admiral said standing from his chair.

The Captain gave a slight bow and then hesitated. "Sir… you haven't gotten this approved with the Emperor?"

The Grand Admiral gave a very, very slight smirk. "I already know what he will say… Destroy them, destroy them all."

Another slight bow

"Yes Grand Admiral Thrawn."

XxX

"Quaritch get your people out of there! We got incoming on screen coming into your sector! Do you read?" O'Neill's voice rang over the com-link.

"Shut that off, now!" Quaritch shouted at his pilot. "I won't let some soft hearted thinker stop this operation is that clear?"

"Yes sir." The pilot replied flipping off the com-link to base command.

Quaritch pulled his com-link to his neck. "Valkyrie one-six you are cleared in hot, start your bomb run."

"Yes sir, we are starting our bomb run."

XxX

"Jake!"

"I read you." Jake said into his com-link as his avatar self road upon the magnificent beast known as a Toruk.

The fight Jake had planned was now going afoul. The Na'vi forces were overwhelmed on the ground and barely hanging on in the sky. They just were not equipped to deal with such a technologically advanced foe. He knew it deep down, but he had grown from his human-self into a Na'vi. He considered himself one of them, but at the moment his fear was for Neytiri. The princess of the Na'vi tribe that had taken him in and the princess he had fell in love with.

"Neytiri?" Jake questioned in earnest to make sure she was ok.

"Jake they are very close, and they are many." She responded.

Jake knew the soldiers were approaching and that they had slaughtered the ground forces the Na'vi had deployed. Now he just needed to stifle Neytiri's will and get her to retreat to fight again another day, this battle had been lost despite their best efforts.

"Do not attack! Do you read me Neytiri? Do not attack! Fall back now! That is an order!" Jake's voice sounded over Neytiri's com-link. It was to little to late, she had made her decision and it was one to fight for the last that remained dear to her.

She strung her bow and prepared to down the first soldier that came into sight.

The soldiers stopped as the ground gave a quiver.

XxX

"Hold position! Something's coming." The commander in lead of Earth's ground forces said to his troops. The line of troops stopped and took up defensive positions.

"Movement two hundred meters!"

The soldiers stood at the ready; surely nothing these primitives threw at them would stand in their way.

The ground shook.

XxX

"What is going on ground team?" Quaritch shouted into his com-link.

"Sir! We got incoming!" The pilot shouted interrupting Quaritch from his communiqué with his ground forces.

"Fire on all targets!" Quaritch responded.

"We lost bombing squad!"

"What… What the hell?" Quaritch said as he gazed out the cockpit window, at the oncoming swarm.

XxX

Neytiri stood against a tree, hundreds of troops from Earth behind her in a defensive posture.

The ground shook once more before the metallic creaking sounded, then a crumbling tree just a few meters away from Neytiri… she shrieked.

"Holy Mary Mother of God." The commander of the ground troops said as he stared up at the metallic giant before him. It was like a steel lumbering beast that turned its head toward him.

A horrid sound, a jet of light, a massive explosion, and the commander of the ground forces was gone.

XxX

The AT-AT along with AT-ST, and hundreds of stormtroopers were slicing through the dumbfounded Earth forces on the ground.

In the air Quaritch just muttered "What the hell?" As dozens of TIE fighters swarmed the remaining Na'vi and Earth forces.

Aboard the Star Destroyer Stalwart Grand Admiral Thrawn watched the battle report come in.

"A resounding victory against this foe." The Captain said with a smile.

Thrawn held up a hand for silence.

"Time will tell… sooner or later… time will tell."

The Galactic War had begun.

XxX

**Hell's March**

**End**

**Just a tester chapter to see if there is any interest in this kind of story and if there is also a little help is needed. I'm not a genius in any of the three players here so insight is helpful. Maybe even a beta or a group of betas. If I even decide to continue.**

**Also, a long time ago in SW might have been present day in Earth time. So don't bother to point that out.**

**Also, included SG-1 because well a war with the Empire requires allies.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Galactic War**

**A Means to an End**

**Don't own, no profit, etc…**

XxX

The alliance formed by Stargate command was crumbling, though the Earth government refused to admit it. The Galactic Empire was tearing ships and soldiers to shreds… Ok maybe on planet surface battles the alliance was fairing well, but in the end it comes down to who controls space, right? And the Empire controlled space… that was why I had to do it. May God forgive me…

**(Former NID agent lets out a long sigh)**

"Sir authorized personal only!"

Flash of a badge and the NID could get in anywhere in this country and that was all it took. Went right through… hell the guard even tossed a salute… dumb bastard.

I have to admit all the security checks and stairs and elevators… Christ they had this place on fucking lockdown. They weren't kidding around. Camera's at every corner and guards at every other corner… all demanding clearance codes and passwords and handshakes and every other fucking security doodad that you can think of.

In the end though we finally got to him…. Thought to be dead… killed by the B.S.A.A, shows how much they knew. We found him… enough of him and rebuilt him. Cocky son of a bitch, challenged us at every corner. Trinium is what we had to make his bonds out of. Son of a bitch was so mutated and powerful they were the only things that could hold him.

Still at this point the Empire was closing in on Earth… what choice did we have? He was the one guy who knew the secrets of it all. He knew… he just… he just knew…

**(The former NID agent breaks down and cries) Are you ok?**

We didn't know… we didn't know how bad it would be… just remember we didn't know.

**(The NID agent laughs a bit through his tears)**

Wouldn't do a damn thing without his sunglasses.

XxX

I was aboard the _Executor _at the time. We were planning for the invasion of Earth. At the time it seemed like an easy win, but now… I'd do anything to take it back. We saw how effective their surface units were, but we had superior numbers and technology. No one thought biological. Not once did it cross my mind or anyone else's.

I remember going over our mission objectives… I believe ours were in China… is that right? Doesn't matter either way…

I was there with the highest-ranking commanders and Lord Vader himself when the call came in on Vader's personal channel. Don't know how they got his personnel channel… maybe from the Emperor himself… never found him.

Either way message said to report back to Coruscant immediately. At first their was a bit of a huff among the leadership, but Vader put a halt to that immediately and sure enough despite our misgivings the Earth operation was put on hold… not sure how I feel about that these days. After all that has happened.

Never forget coming out of hyperspace and just seeing darkness. There wasn't supposed to be darkness, Coruscant was the brightest damn planet in the system. The core to the whole Empire, first thing to cross my mind was the rebels had gotten revenge for Alderaan.

Stupid… Heh, I know, but after a moment I knew it couldn't have been them because the rebels didn't have anything that powerful in their arsenal. As we got closer we saw Coruscant, it was still there, but dark… no light and then the ships, the ships. Hundreds of them floating or flying away from the planet.

It didn't take long before the comm. was full of distress signals… sticks out in my mind to this day.

"_They're going to break through the barricade!"_

"_Put more stuff on the barricade! If anyone is out there please respond. Please I don't know how much longer we can hold out against them and-"_

_"They've broken through!"_

_"Please anybody help!"_

_"Aim for the head! Just shoot them in the head!"_

Heard all sorts of blaster fire then it died down… then static. Should have known right then we were way in over our heads, but Vader ordered us in…

**(Former 501****st**** member shakes his head)**

I can tell you after that… I'll never take orders from anyone again.

XxX

**Galactic War Z**

**Sort of a World War Z style story. Don't know was bored and it caught my interest. Oh and for the radio report all credit to Horned Reaper and his Republic of the Dead story. **

**Also in case anyone didn't know its supposed to be the Empire threatening Earth and they turn to very dangerous Wesker for help in their time of need and… well you don't want to release a zombie virus ever. **


End file.
